


"Hey Aloth, I want to try something"

by ElfFromDenerim



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfFromDenerim/pseuds/ElfFromDenerim
Summary: An incredibly short bit of fluff. Aloth and Nya visit the Aedyr Empire like he hoped, but he isn't prepared for how Nya wilts in the heat. On a whim, she asks him to lean down while they're cuddling, and it brings more unnecessary heat to their smoldering evening.





	"Hey Aloth, I want to try something"

“Hey Aloth, lean down. I want to try something.”

They were spending a pleasant night in after a rather enjoyable excursion around the Cythwood. Aloth was seated upon a plush armchair with his boots upon a large plush footrest, reading. 

Cadpig lay on the cool tile below his feet, sleeping the deep sleep of a beast that had its energy siphoned by the overwhelming heat and humidity of Aedyr.

Nya was lying on her back on his lap--an easy task since she was half his height. Part of Aloth wished she hadn't, since the intense heat and humidity made her fur hot, wet, and clingy against her skin… and his. Her fur made slick peeling noises every time she shifted to get more comfortable, which thankfully wasn’t too often. 

The servants had brought in a platter of peaches soaked in brandy to help them cool off earlier, as well as a basin of cool water pumped from the well (which was cooler than surface level water). Cadpig's deep slumber was no doubt aided by eating no less than six of them.

Nya’s ears, however, had perked up adorably when she had seen then. Her cute fangs had happily bitten into a peach, then two then three—and then she'd crawled into his lap for comfort when the inevitable drowsiness took effect.

He had expected her to crawl off to bed, or at least to fall asleep, but instead she lay in his lap quietly looking at the ceiling while he read his book in comfortable silence. It was a very pleasant evening that he enjoyed more than he believed he could. Even with her there, he did not feel self-conscious enough to feel distracted from his book, worrying what she thought or if she was bored. If anything, her drowsy presence was a pleasant and calming, and made him enjoy her silent company and the verses of this epic all the more.

Until that strange request the came out of nowhere.

Confused, Aloth set his book aside and tried to comply. His stomach could only bend so far forward with her back on his thighs and her head leaning against it, and his face hovered high above her upper chest.

“Nice rack there, lass,” Iselmyr burst out before Aloth could stop her.

“Iselmyr!” he chided, pulling back.

Nya giggled, but then opened her eyes and gazed at him with something resembling ardour. 

She scooted a little further down on his lap (so that now her knees were bent and her feet planted on either side of his boots, rather than his knees), and she beckoned him to lean further down. “Closer,” she said.

He tried to oblige.

When his head was inches from hers, she inclined her head and kissed him.

He felt a flair of heat rise within him. Here she was lying on his lap and he was leaning down, so that they were sharing an upside-down kiss. It was the most exciting and unusual thing he had ever done in his life. 

He felt Iselmyr snort in his head. ‘Then thy’st not lived, scholar-lad.’

Before he could even feel indignant or make a retort, Nya slipped her small pink tongue into his mouth. A whole new torrent of heat swelled within him. The new layer of heat pushed out a thin layer of sweat all over him, and a spike of pleasure that engulfed his whole body. Without even deliberation

Eventually Nya pulled away, still misty-eyed. 

His ears felt hot as he looked away, and she laughed.

“I just wanted to try that,” she said, closed her eyes and lay back on his lap as though to sleep.

Aloth scarcely trusted himself to answer.

Why was it her romantic whims always left him flustered, or even more in love than ever?

Before he could talk himself out of it, which would prompt Iselmyr to tell him to man up and go for it already, he leaned forward and kissed her again. Her head still firmly planted on his lap and it strained his hamstrings to bend so far, but it was worth it to feel her soft lips and warm pink tongue. She brought a hand up to gently cup the back of his head, while he gingerly touched the sides of her face with his fingertips—a feather-light gesture she had done for him many times, and which he could finally return the favor, to great effect.

A new torrent of heat soared within him. Either a new wave of heat and humidity was engulfing the Cynthwood, or…

Nya broke away, and then scrambled to sit up in his lap. Her movements were slow and clumsy due to the extreme heat. Before he could voice his concern, she straddled his hips firmly, draping her arms over his shoulders, and pressing her nose against his while looking deeply into his eyes. 

“Some heat, huh?” she grinned.

He didn’t trust himself to answer. It was taking all his effort to keep his breathing steady and even. He dug his fingers into her back, not daring to pull her closer.

Her eyes twinkled with mischief, and she suddenly launched her short orlan arms around his neck (though not too quickly so as to spook him) and brought her cat eyes close to his. “Best way to avoid the heat is running straight into the fire, not away from it,” she murmured against his lips, before she engulfed his mouth in a passionate kiss.

He tried to resist for all of two seconds, but before long he raked her fingers across her back, and returned her kiss with answering passion and ferocity. Before long she was on her back again, only this time she lay on the large plush footrest, while he leaned over her with his knees on the floor, his waist pressed hard between her legs. He struggled to get comfortable, but the large, round, plush foot rest was just tall enough, and awkwardly shaped enough, to make that impossible.

When he pulled away for breath, she controlled her ragged breathing enough to point to a spot on the floor before the fireplace, panting, "There's space over there."

Normally, Aloth would be the one to argue for sensibility and practicality, but for once he felt embracing the heat and pressure would do some good, not ill, and he brought his lips harshly on hers again. She moaned and pulled him closer, opening her lips wider and pushing her tongue further into his mouth.

They embraced in the rising heat before the library fire, not pulling away even as it grew intense enough to drench them in sweat and make them burst from inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this got racier than I thought.


End file.
